


Never Worn White

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [84]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Nights, Fluff, Happy Stephen Strange, Happy Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weddings, everyone is happy, except for some rogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which proposals, wedding madness and happy endings happen.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126895
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	Never Worn White

**Author's Note:**

> Song: [Never Worn White by Katy Perry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyKgYMQ-AlQ)
> 
> Sorry this should've been posted a couple of days ago -I finished it on Tuesday but wanted my friend to read over it because I was a bit unsure about it, once she did I suppose I just kept forgetting to upload! 
> 
> Also, this is my 100th story on AO3 (that includes any cross-posted fics)! Though that is only on here, some of my ff.net fics haven't been cross-posted. Still, I'm pretty proud! 
> 
> This is the final part of this little series, thank you for your support and I hope you've enjoyed this series (and enjoy this story). I've enjoyed writing it, this idea has been in my head for quite some time, so I'm glad to have finally written it. This fic, in general, is mostly just a conclusion, so it's quite fast.

Almost two years had passed since Tony and Stephen had started dating and things were going brilliantly. Sure from time to time some of the ‘Rogues’ kicked off and made a fuss for the sake of it, but really it was only Clint and Wanda who caused trouble. The others had more or less integrated into the ‘New Avengers’… well, except for Steve and Natasha, no one trusted them enough to let them get close. Still, they didn’t cause any trouble, unless Natasha’s somewhat frequent attempts to get blackmail and Steve’s pitiful glances Tony’s way counted. 

The years had been peaceful with the odd supervillain popping up here and there; each had the same plan with different methods and were ultimately defeated by the Avengers. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Like every second Friday of the month, it was date night for Tony and Dr Strange; the two had busy schedules, but _everyone_ knew that the second Friday of every month was reserved for them both. The team made sure to guarantee that the happy couple got their evening and night without interruption (they would only be interrupted if ‘another big purple grape came to threaten the universe’ as Tony put it). 

The two made the dates together; Tony was cooking (because he was the only one out of the two that could… even then it was only a handful of Italian dishes), whilst Stephen was setting the table and making everything look romantic with candles and flowers.

“Your hands are worse than normal,” Tony murmured as he took the bottle of wine from his partner’s shaking hands, he poured some of the crimson liquid into each of the wine glasses before pressing a kiss to Stephen’s cheeks, “it’s okay,” he whispered at the man’s downtrodden expression.

Shortly, dinner was served and idle chatter rose above the faint music that lingered in the background. The couple loved their date night because it was the one solid day that was for them and it meant they could relax.

**——LINE BREAK——**

It was a complete surprise to _both_ of them when Stephen whipped out a small ring and opened it from across the table; he didn’t get down on one knee, but neither cared. A shocked expression filled Tony’s face as he held his hands to conceal his gaping mouth.

“I was going to do this at a later date with… well, this grand proposal I suppose, but… I just looked at you and I guess my subconscious was screaming at me to propose right here, right now,” Dr Strange murmured, “Tony, I love you so much. We’ve been through perhaps the worst of the worst and survived, I know you get self-conscious about your arm from time to time, but you’re beautiful. Will you marry me?”

“Damn right I will,” Tony exclaimed as he reached over the table, narrowly avoiding spilling the wine, and grabbed Stephen by the collar, pulling him in for a kiss. Moving back, the genius let Stephen slip the ring onto his wedding finger before he reached into his own pocket and pulled out his own ring box. He placed it gently on the doctor’s trembling fingers. 

“Did you make this?”  


“Yeah, it’s out of an old Iron Man suit,”  


“It’s beautiful. I love it and I love you,” 

“I love you too.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

Later that night after informing the rest of the team about their engagement (Tony still felt a bit deaf from the squealing), they lay in bed together after having celebrated _privately_. The sorcerer was fast asleep, an arm wrapped around Tony as they spooned. Wriggling around, Tony stared at Stephen as he slept.

“You love the hell out of me,” he whispered slightly in awe at just how much the sorcerer loved him, “and Heaven’s where we could be,” he smiled as he spoke, gently running his fingers down Stephen’s cheek, “I’ve stood on the edge of love, but never took the leap.”

“Tony?” Stephen grumbled, eyes fluttering open slightly and half asleep, 

“Go back to sleep, darling,” he whispered; waiting until Stephen’s breath evened out, Tony found himself looking at the piles of clothing dotted around the room, “you took my armour off and did it delicately,” he murmured thinking back to how careful Stephen was whenever they deepened their kissing and embracing, “and I let my guard down to show you what’s underneath.” 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Nerves wracked Tony’s body the next morning when they woke; it hadn’t been a dream. Not at all. They were really engaged. The last time he was engaged, things didn’t end well. Perhaps the clinging memory of his and Steve’s failed engagement was the source of his anxiety. 

“What’s wrong?” Stephen asked,

“You asked the question, I said ‘yes’…”  


“But? Is it too soon?” He asked quickly, sitting up in bed and turning to give Tony his full attention, “we could have a long engagement if you want? If you need time.”

“No!” Tony exclaimed, “I want to marry you, I’m ready, I swear… but it’s just… I’m scared,” he’d hid his face in embarrassment but felt a trembling hand lift his chin up,  


“It’s okay to be scared, Tony, but don’t let the past control your future.” If they stayed in bed until the afternoon cuddling… well, no one needed to know. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

He was shopping with Rhodey and Pepper in search of a suit for the wedding; unsurprisingly, the redheaded CEO was in charge and she took her job _very_ seriously. So far the trio had been in eleven stores and they’d just entered their twelfth. Tony had tried on black suits, navy suits, sky blue suits, there was even a purple suit and a burgundy suit thrown at him. Just as they were about to move onto their thirteenth store, something caught Tony’s eye. In a dressing gown, he wandered over to the suit he’d spotted and took it off the railing; he grinned and turned to the other two as he held it out.

“You know, I’ve never worn white,” which was true, he’d never worn a white suit and even when he’d been looking for a suit during his and Rogers’ engagement, white had never come to mind,

“That’s got to be the one, Tones,” Rhodey stated with a smile as Pepper pushed him into the changing room. The reason he’d never considered white before was that he felt it made him a bit too much of the bride when he and Steve were engaged; given their heights and stature, Tony knew that everyone viewed him as the more feminine of the pair, which was why choosing a white suit would have been the worst thing to do for him. It would’ve been too much like the typical bridal white gown. But, this time, Tony wanted to get it right; his relationship, the engagement, the marriage and their life after, if a white suit helped that, then he didn’t care. Besides, after he put the suit on and showed his best friends, he knew he’d found the perfect suit. 

“Gosh, Tony, you look perfect,” Pepper gasped with watery eyes,

“Are you crying, Miss Potts?”  


“Tears of joy, you know how annoying this has been,” she grinned,

“Honey Bear?”  


“Tones… you look great,”  


“Good,” the genius mumbled, he was a bit nervous, “I really want to get this right with Stephen, I want to try.”  


“We know and so does he, Tones,” a group hug followed that before Tony got his suit paid for and the trio went out for a late lunch. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Their day arrived quickly with friends filling the seats of the hall where Stephen and Tony were to be married; the Rogues weren’t invited except for Sam, Scott and Bucky. Unsurprisingly, the lack of invitations did cause an issue that thankfully Tony didn’t have to deal with.

Both wore white suits that day, but they differed; where Tony wore a white blazer and shirt, his waistcoat and trousers were black, yes it wasn’t completely white, but it was close enough. Stephen, however, didn’t have a waistcoat and instead of a tie, he wore a bowtie.

The wedding was going ahead perfectly; Pepper was discreetly handing Rhodey a tissue from where they stood as Tony’s best men and Wong was trying to keep the Cloak from interfering. Then the time for the vows came; the sorcerer went first with loving words that promised a happy future. Steeling his nerves, it was the genius’ turn.

“You gave me another chance at happiness, Stephen, before you came along, I was in a terrible place, but you -and everyone else,” he added looking out at the crowd of his friends, “helped me push on,” he rambled on some more before it was time for the words from the deepest part of his heart and mind to be let loose, “I’ll give my blood, sweat and tears to reach our destiny. They say love is a minefield, so let’s take this war, baby,” he had to add some ‘Tony Stark’ flare to his words as he winked at his amused almost-husband, “at the end of it all, I choose you and you choose me. 

“When you asked the question, I could tell you were scared, but so was I and look where we are!” He exclaimed with a grin before dialling it down, “I’ve never worn white, but I want to get it right, I really want to try with you and that’s why I knew that this suit would be perfect. Once we say those two words, we can finally dance with each other, mixing all of our colours. I suppose, what I’m really trying to say is… it’s so easy to surrender when you finally find forever. You know me, I don’t like relinquishing control, but with you, I can… because I really want to say ‘I do’.”

“I do,”

“And do you Anthony Edward Stark take-“  


“I do.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

Lightning literally flashed across the hall as the two closed their marriage with a kiss; Thor was one of the loudest of their friends as they all cheered at the union. Tears were being wept, happy laughter was being shared and above all, Tony finally got his happy ending. Though it wasn’t necessarily an ‘ending’ as that signified the end of their lives together; in reality, it was a happy finale as they entered the rest of their lives in a happy harmony that would not be destroyed. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!  
> 
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
